Foolish
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Seth turned his back on his brothers in side the ring. But he needed one more night with Dean before breaking his heart. This is part one.


_**Foolish**_

 _Baby why you hurt me leave me and desert me_

 _Boy I gave you all my heart_

 _And all you do is tear it up_

 _Looking out my window_

 _Knowing that I should go_

 _Even when I pack my bags_

 _This something always hold me back_

 _*Ashanti*_

The three of them were standing in the ring standing together as a unit as the last two members of Evolution made their way do to the ring Randy was ready to strike while Triple H was carrying a sledge hammer. Movement out of the corner of his eye he saw that Seth went and got two chairs and brought them into the ring. Both Roman and Dean were near the ropes as the two advanced to the ring then out of nowhere Roman was face down on the bottom rope. Dean was shocked to see his brother fall he turned to look behind him and there he saw their brother holding the chair and it was bent. Dean was looking back and forth from his brothers and was stunned that Seth had just hit Roman. Dean stalked toward Seth to say something when he was givin some chair shots as well. Dean laid on the mat as he turned his head to see Seth beating the hell out of Roman some more.

Dean was laying on the mat looking over at his best friend who was groaning in pain over the beating that he just had. He too was in a lot of pain thanks to their so called brother who just stabbed them in the back. Trying to get up to help out his brother he got more chair shots to him as he fell to the mat again as Seth broke the chair. Turning his head, he watched as Seth grabbed the other chair and laid it in front of him and all Dean could do was try to get up. But before he knew what happened he was curbed stomped on the chair. Seth picked up the chair and exited the ring and walked to Triple H and Randy he stood there handed the chair to Randy. Randy stalked into the ring and slowly ripped Roman's shirt and vest off as he then took the chair to him some more. Dean was too out of it to move and help his brother when Randy laid the chair on the mat and pulled Roman up only to RKO him onto the chair. Seth gets back in the ring now that both Roman and Dean were laid out. Seth stood in the ring with Randy and Triple H as he watched his friends lay motionless. With a smile on his face Triple H puts a hand on Seth's shoulder and they walk out of the ring to the back. Dean was the first one to stir after the three left the ring there was a few ref's trying to help them but Dean pushed them away. He crawled over too Roman and took his hand. Roman looked up and seen the same questions in his eyes. They were both wondering just what had caused their best friends and brother to turn his back on them. It took the two of them some time but they got themselves up and were standing in the ring. Standing there looking toward the entrance the two slowly made their way out of the ring both holding on to their own ribs. Once behind the curtain they were approached by the trainers. Dean pushed them away and started toward their locker room and upset a table in the process. Throwing the door open he saw the man of the hour packing his bags. It wasn't till the door opened again and in walked the bigger man.

"Just what the hell was that out there?" he asked

"It was what it was. You two knew that it was coming, we couldn't stay together forever." Seth said

"You could have warned us it was going down." Dean said

"What fun would that have been, come on think of the rating we got thanks to me beating the shit out of you two." Seth said

"How can you justify what happened out there, you beat us down and then gave Randy fuckin Orton a chair to do the same." Roman yelled

"Look it's what's best for business." Seth said

"What's best for business, you mean to tell me that you turning your back on us and beating us both is what's best for business." Dean yelled

"Yeah it makes for great TV." Seth said

"What about us our brother hood?" Roman asked as he looked to Dean who was thinking about something else.

"Our brotherhood had to come to an end. All things do." Seth said as Dean walked to his boyfriend and reached out to him only to have him move.

"Really." Dean said as Seth rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door and walked out. The two were left standing in their locker room stunned by the words that just spilled out of Seth's mouth. Dean was hoping that it was all just for show and that when they got back to the hotel that Seth would be in their room waiting on him. Dean grabbed his stuff and headed to the shower he need to wash the events of tonight off. Roman was to pissed off to really do anything but want to beat the shit out of Seth. Figuring that he would wait till he got back to the hotel to take his shower he changed his clothes and got his bag packed. Dean walked out and throw everything into his bag and grabbed his leather jacket.

"You ready Ro." Dean said softly as he placed his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah D, let's go." Roman said as they exited the locker room and made their way out of the building to the SUV that they had rented. Roman was just glad that he had the keys to the car or else they would have been stranded. Putting their bags onto the back of the car the two got in the front seats and were off to the hotel. Roman drove in silence as he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Roman just wished that he and Dean would have been in on the end of their group. Roman looked over to Dean who was looking out the window in his own world.

"You ok D?" Roman asked

"Yeah Ro, I'll feel better when I get back to the room." Dean said as he played with his chain.

"You sure that you're ok?" Roman asked

"Just a bit of a headache nothing a good night's rest can't fix." Dean said

"After we get there if you need anything let me know." Roman said as Roman knew that Dean had so much more going through is mind. Wondering just what else Seth's betrayal was going to lead to.

"Ro what if he walks away from us too?" Dean asked

"Then he's a damn fool. He'd be Foolish to throw away what you two have." Roman said as he placed his hand on Dean's leg to give him comfort.

"I'm scared that he's going to leave me in the dark like everyone else has." Dean said as Roman thought back to the stories that Dean use to tell him about his dad leaving them and coming back only to leave again. Then his sister leaves when she was 18 leaving him alone with their mother who was never home.

"Just remember that I will always be here for you, I love you Dean were family no matter what." Roman said as Dean smiled. Roman took the turn to go into the parking garage so they could go straight to their floor. Once the elevator doors opened they both made their way to their room. Dean took his key out as Roman watched as his hands were shaking as he entered his key. Dean opened the door and there was Seth sitting on the bed with his phone in hand. Dean turned and looked too Roman and gave him a nod as he entered his room. Dean placed his bag on the chair and sat on the bed next to Seth. Dean could feel it something was off and he almost knew what was coming. Seth put his phone down and turned to face Dean as he pulled the blond closer to him and kissed him. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck holding on tightly not wanting to lose this. Seth pulled away from the kiss and pulled Dean's shirt off over his head and threw it on the floor. Pushing Dean on the bed he started to kiss down his chest making sure to cover every bruise that was staring to appear on his skin. Seth reached for Dean's jean's and unbuttoned them slowly pulling them off noticing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Seth smiled as he pulled the jean's off and bent down and kissed the inner thigh of his boyfriend. Dean was feeling amazing having Seth between his legs. He reached down and laced his finger through Seth's hair.

"Oh Seth please…" Dean begged as Seth looked up and smiled as he stood up and removed his clothes as well. Crawling up his boyfriend's body peppering him with kisses till he reached his mouth. The two fought for dominance of the kiss but as usual Dean let Seth win. Seth made a trail to Dean's ear as he whispered to him.

"I am so sorry baby, I am so sorry…" Seth said as he turned Dean over and kissed his neck and then started to kiss the bruising starting on his back. Seth massaged Dean's shoulders as he wanted to make his baby feel better. Seth made his way to the Dean's ass he knew what he wanted, he reached under the pillow and grabbed the lube as Dean moaned.

"NO please Seth just you, I need to feel the burn?" Dean asked as Seth knew that this was going to hurt his baby but he needed to do this for him. Seth rolled Dean over so he could look into his lover's face. Dean relaxed the best he could as Seth moved his cock to the entrance of his boyfriend. With slow movements Seth took his time entering Dean not to hurt him, once he was all the way in he stayed still till Dean was ready.

"Move." Dean moaned as Seth took the chance to start his movements slowly and steady. Dean took it upon himself to wrap his legs around Seth's waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh Dean you feel so good baby." Seth said as he started to speed up his thrust rotating his hips hitting Dean's prostate. Dean bucked his hips and meant Seth's thrusts.

"Oh Fuck…Seth almost there…. more…" Dean moaned as Seth bent down and kissed Dean with great passion. Seth moved faster as he was almost there he felt Dean's muscles tighten around him. Seth felt himself explode inside of his boyfriend. Dean felt his legs go weak as they fell from around Seth's waist. Seth kissed him as he rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom to grab a wash cloth. He came back out and cleaned both himself and Dean off throwing the rag back toward the bathroom. Seth crawled back into bed and held his arms open for Dean to roll into them.

"I love you, so much it would kill me if I lost you Ro." Dean mumbled as Seth kissed his forehead and heard the snoring of Dean. Seth knew that tonight was going to be their last he had to walk away from his boyfriend it was for the best. He hoped that Dean would understand someday, he was hurting too much as it was, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Dean opened his eyes feeling more relaxed than ever he had amazing sex last night Seth still loved him. Dean then frowned as he remembered last night when he told Seth he loved him he never said it back, but he always does. Dean heard a soft voice talking he looked around the room and seen that Seth wasn't in the main room. He looked to see the bathroom door cracked and he heard Seth talking to someone.

"I know…I had too one last time…I know this is going to work perfectly…no I can't just leave him like that… I have to explain it to him…ok I'll see you in a few." Seth said as he hung up. Dean rolled on to his side with his back facing the bathroom. Dean tried to keep the tears at bay but he just couldn't do it. Dean felt the bed dip and then the hand on his shoulder and he flinched. Dean rolled over as the tears flowed freely down his cheeks he was getting pissed as his heart broke.

"How could you? First you turn your back on the team, then you come here last night and what was last night. Did it mean anything to you? You know what you don't have to explain anything. Go get out." Dean yelled as Seth sat back and knew that things were going to get blown out of the water.

"Dean listen to me you don't understand…" Seth was cut off.

"Understand what that last night when I said I loved you, you never said it back. Who is it?" Dean asked

"I am sorry, I do love you, I do but yeah I can't be you." Seth said as he turned his head.

"Why?" Dean asked

"Look I am going to be the champ and I am going to need someone I can trust." Seth said as Dean jumped up out of the bed and started to pace.

"Need someone you can trust; and you can't trust me right, did I ever mean anything to you?" Dean asked

"Yes always, but I can't anymore." Seth said as he picked up his bag and headed to the door.

"So that's it your leaving me. Well you know what fuck you." Dean said as he pulled the chain off his neck and throw it as Seth.

"Dean I gave it to you as a…" Seth said as Dean turned and Seth saw a side of Dean he only ever saw in the ring.

"I don't want it; you can throw me away like trash well so is that. Now get out." Dean said

"Please I want you…" Seth started and Dean walked to Seth and grabbed his shirt and throw him into the wall. Dean opened the door and then throw him out of the room into the hall.

"Stay the fuck away from me you piece of shit." Dean yelled as Seth got up and looked at Dean and laughed.

"No problem your too damn crazy for anyone to love no wonder everyone leaves you." Seth said as he regretted it the moment it was out. "Fuck."

"You know what Rollins Fuck off." Dean yelled as he shut the door in Seth's face. Seth picked his bag up and turned to see the big man standing there. Roman looked at the bruise Seth was sporting to the right eye.

"Got something to say." Seth asked as Roman was beyond pissed at what Seth just said. Seth knew that he had to keep up with everything no matter what.

"You've got some nerve." Roman said advancing toward the man he used to call a brother.

"It's not your business." Seth said knowing full well that Roman would be there for Dean.

"Yeah it is, and you made it my business when you threaten my brother the way you just did." Roman said as Seth walked away.

"Whatever." Seth said

"Yeah keep walking away it's what you do best." Roman said as Seth stopped and tuned to face his once friend.

"I'll have you know that I was the one who carried this team if it wasn't for me we'd all be back in NXT." Seth said

"Screw you Seth. Dean and I have the talent just as much as you do. At least we don't have to kiss ass to get to the top." Roman said as Seth hulled off and swung at Roman who duck and gripped up Seth by the shirt. "Heed my warning stay away from Dean and I, get in our way and you will regret it I promise you. He's been abandoned to many time in his life and you sat right on that bench in NXT and told him that he could always count you, yet here you are walking away from him."

"He was everything to me at one time, but things change." Seth said as Roman throw him down the hall Seth got up and walked away from them.

"Stay the fuck away from us." Roman said as he turned and knocked on the door that housed his best friend.

"Go away." Dean said with a pained voice.

"Dean please." Roman asked as he heard him sob. "I am not going anywhere I am going to sit here outside the door till you let me in."

Roman sat on the floor right next to the door and waited on something anything that showed Dean was going to open the door. Roman wasn't sure how long he was sitting there but he heard the click of the lock and the door open a crack. He quickly crawled into the room and saw Dean on the floor in a ball naked. Roman stood up and grabbed the blanket and wrapped his friend up and pulled him close holding him. Dean sobbed some more as Roman rubbed his back trying sooth him. Dean wasn't sure what to feel right now. He knew that Roman was always going to be there but why did the people he loved always leave him.

"Why does everyone want to leave me?" Dean asked

"Not me I am always going to be here I love you Dean, your parents, sister and fucking Seth their all foolish to leave you. You are so damn special and you will always have me and Joelle. She and I will be your family for life." Roman said as Dean cried himself to sleep. Roman knew that Dean needed sleep but not here not in this room. He picked him up and carried him across the hall and placed him in to his bed. Roman walked back to the other room and got all of Dean's things and packed them up taking it back to his room. Roman sat on the loveseat watching his best friend sleep as his phone rang seeing it was his daughter.

"Hey sweetheart." Roman said

"Hey daddy how are you today?" Joelle asked

"I am good baby a bit sore but ok. How are you?" Roman asked

"I am ok, I was worried about you and Uncle Dean, how is he?" Joelle asked as Roman looked over to Dean.

"He's not so good sweetheart. Seth really hurt him." Roman said

"Did he break Uncle Dean's heart?" Joelle asked

"Yeah he did, but don't worry I am taking care of him." Roman said as there was silence

"Bring him home with you please?" Joelle asked

"I'll see baby. I love you sweetheart." Roman said as he hung up and turned to his brother and best friend. Roman knew that he was going to have to be there for Dean the best way that he could he couldn't let him go through it alone. Seth was so damn Foolish to leave Dean so heart broken. He only hoped that over time that he could fix his best friend heartache after with happened. Roman noticed that Dean was moving about most likely having a bad dream, he got up and walked to the bed and laid down next to him. Dean felt the body next to him and flinched, Roman started to rub circles on his hip. Dean seemed to calm down at Roman's touch as he leaned into his arms as they both slept for a few hours. Roman knew that there was going to be two different tough roads ahead of them. The business one he knew that they could handle it would give them plenty of opportunity to farther their careers. But the personal road that they were both going down was a rough one. Roman hadn't told Dean yet that he and Gia went their separate ways, but are staying friends due to Joelle. But he knew that they could make it through as long as they did it together.


End file.
